John Plays Minecraft
by Mordaking
Summary: Follow John as he takes on Minecraft. Join him on his misadventures thru Minecraftia as he finds his way home. Rated M for Strong Language, Violence, Thematic Material, Use of Alcohol and Drugs, and Some Sexual Mentions/Innuendos
1. Girlfriend Drama

Late one night, in a small apartment, A fight was brewing. "Your always playing fucking video games!" Jackie screamed. John took a step back "Darling, I love you!" He said. "Really!? Last night I asked you to have sex with me and you said "I'm so close to being a level 487 demon hunter" She mimicked him in an angry voice. "You know I like that game!" He said in a defensive voice. "You make choice. Me or those fucking games!" She sighed. "I'm staying at Amanda's tonight, I want an answer tomorrow" She said. She walked over to the door. "Wait come-" She slammed the door. "Back...". He plopped himself on his couch and sighed. He then grabbed his laptop of the coffee table. "At least your still here" He said. He opened it and brought up his favorite game, Minecraft. He started a new survival map. He named it "LondonLand" and waited for it to load. He liked thinking of London every now and then. It reminded him of home. He had moved to Seattle for Jackie, They dated online for the longest but when He knew she was the one, He moved in a heartbeat. After his map loaded, He went looking for trees.

He had now finished building his house, and just in time too. the sun was setting and soon, the monsters would come. It was now half past 10:00 PM. He went to his bed and waited for morning. When it was day, He walked outside. He paused the game and went into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a cold one and sat back down. He looked at his phone siting next to him. He wondered if he should call her. At last he decided to wait. He open his beer and took a gulp. He un paused his game.

He was now half way thru his six pack and it was 11:30 PM. He had just found iron and was bringing it back to his house. He then heard a noise but saw noting in front of him. curious, he made his character turn around. A enderman! He was so shocked he dropped his beer. It hit the laptop and went everywhere. "Fuck!" He said. His laptop shorted. He set it on the table and sighed. "shit!" He said. He had an alienware laptop, which AREN'T cheap. Drunk and tired, he tried hitting the power button. At Last he had nothing. His girlfriend hated him and now over 300 dollars worth of games and hours of gameplay, Gone. He then went to go get towels to clean up the spilt beer. When he got back he heard music coming from his laptop. He walked towards it and minecraft was at the main menu. "what the fuck?" he said. He curiously clicked the play button. He felt a shock go thru his body. "Awwwwwwwww" He screamed. The lights flickered than A loud earthquake shacked the building. All the windows shattered. John passed out.

**Did you like it? If so like and follow. Have feedback? Leave a comment below. Chapter 2 coming up soon. Till next time, latter. **


	2. The Aftermath

Jake was a regular wolf, His favorite pastimes were chasing sheep, and going on adventures with his owner, Steve. Jake was sniffing around a small patch of forest when he picked up a unfamiliar sent. He let out a small set of barks and started chasing after the scent. "Wait up, Jake" Said Steve as he chased after his companion. Steve was your average guy. He was 19 years old and he lived in a small cabin with Jake. They would often go on adventures together and fight monsters together. He continued to chase after Jake until Jake stopped at the source of the scent. When Steve caught up, He nearly dropped everything in his inventory at what Jake found. Laying in front of the pair, was a human. Up until now, Steve thought he was the only human. "Hello?" Steve called out. "Are you alive?". He looked at the human passed out on the ground. It was becoming nighttime and Steve had to get home. Not wanting to leave him passed out on the ground at night, Steve grabbed his arms and started dragging him. He would bring him back to his house and wait till he woke up.

Meanwhile...

Jackie went back to John's Apartment the next day, As she walked in she noticed there were police cars everywhere outside. She walked inside and took the elevator to the third floor. When she got to his hall, She noticed there were police standing out side his apartment. She ran to the door, She ducked under the police tape. "Manm!" Screamed one of the officers. His apartment was trashed, The windows we're shattered and the place was flooding with police. "Where's John?!" She screamed. "Manm, This is a crime scene" Said one of the officers. "I'm his fucking girlfriend!" She Screamed. One of the officers walked up to her. "I'm sorry manm, but your boyfriend is missing" He said.

**Sorry this chapter's pretty short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Next chapter things will get interesting... **


End file.
